1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine capable of storing a plurality of copying modes each of which has a set of parameters necessary for copying operations such as the paper size, reducing/enlarging magnifications and the like set in advance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying machine, prior to the copying operation, each copying mode parameter, namely, the size of the copy paper to be used, the reducing/enlarging magnification rate, the numberof copy sheets and so on must be selected and set by the operator.
In some copying machines, a desired copying mode or a most frequently used mode can be stored, such that the need for various key manipulations for setting the parameters prior to each copying operation is reduced and copying efficiency is improved.
Now, in such copying machines, a plurality of copying modes can be stored in corresponding memories, and an operator can call and select the desired mode from one of these memories. Though it is possible to provide a key for reading and resetting the mode stored in each memory, it is costly. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to call the modes respectively stored in a plurality of memories by one calling key in a given order to select a prescribed mode.
In such a case, it is best if the mode calling sequence is always in an order corresponding to diminishing frequencies of use. For example, when a plurality of operators set the mode to their conveniences or the frequency of use is changed, the operator has to manipulate the calling key a number of times until the desired copying mode is called. This not only results in frequent key manipulations, but there is also an added disadvantage in that an increased power consumption is incurred due to unnecessary and time consuming movement, since the mode is set at each key manipulation and the optical scanning system such as a lens system etc. must be moved to the position which corresponds to each reducing/enlarging magnification.
In order to solve a problem, the stored contents of each memory may be manually replaced and set such that the copying mode is called in order starting with the mode of the highest freuqency of use. However this will result in a complicated manipulation. Furthermore, when a memory in which a copying mode is not stored is called, it usually is interpreted that calling of the memory is canceled, and the copying machine is returned to the initial mode or to the state immediately after power up (a most generally used state such as equal size copying magnification, one copy sheet and so on). Accordingly, when a memory not containing a copying mode is called before calling the memory in which the desired copying mode is stored, in the same way as in the foregoing description, time and power are unnecessarily consumed.